


Movie Tickets

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, F/M, Fluff, Meddling Friends, Oblivious Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Barry introduces you to Cisco and Caitlin, and the two friends couldn’t help but jab at Barry about his little crush on you.





	Movie Tickets

You weren’t doing much. You had the day off and no big social commitments, so you were just wandering around the mall. You went to your favorite stores, treated yourself to one item, even went as far as to get a small meal. In fact, you were going to go back home. That is, until you found a familiar face.

“Barry?”

The young man looked around. His eyes locked on yours, and he smiled.

He was with two other people, a redhead girl and a boy with a Star Wars t-shirt. The girl whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Apparently, his reaction was enough to make his male companion laugh. Barry’s friends waved you over, signaling you to join them.

You walked over to them and asked, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

“You’re not interrupting at all,” the girl laughed. She held out her hand. “I’m Caitlin. This is Cisco.”

You shook both of their hands, responding, “It’s nice to meet the both of you.”

Cisco pointed to the seat in between Barry and Caitlin. “Have a seat, (Y/n).“

"Thank you,” you responded as you took a seat next to Barry. You smiled at your friend. He waved a little while trying to hide himself from Caitlin and Cisco. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink. He coughed and asked, “So, (Y/n), did you eat yet?”

“Actually, I just did. I went to the bakery nearby.” You grinned. “It was good.”

Barry smiled.

Cisco asked you, “So, how did you meet Barry?”

Barry’s jaw dropped. “Cisco!”

You laughed. “It’s ok, Bar. Well, we were in high school together, managing to the same English class each year, so we knew each other pretty well.”

“Nothing that special,” Barry commented. He gasped. “Not that meeting you wasn’t special. It’s just, you know, a regular way to… meet someone.” Barry turned his head, mouthing the word, “What?” as he shook his head. He felt so stupid.

You smiled and placed your hand on his shoulder. “Barry, it’s ok. I know what you meant.”

Barry faced you, and a slight smile appeared on his face. “Thanks.”

Caitlin smiled widely. “So, (Y/n), what exactly do you think of Barry?”

Barry’s eyes widened. He smiled, trying to cover up his shock. He scratched the back of his neck and muttered, “I don’t think it’s a great idea to interrogate my friend.” He stared at Caitlin with hopeful eyes.

Caitlin pursed her lips. “Do you mind, (Y/n)?”

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

Barry sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“Barry is an amazing guy,” you started, “very smart, generous.” You tilted your head, trying to think. “I really don’t see any bad quality about him.”

Cisco nudged Barry, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Barry shoved him away playfully, completely red. Cisco didn’t stop there, though. He asked you, “So, Barry is great boyfriend material then, hm?”

Barry shook his head at him, mouthing “Stop it.”

You shrugged, oblivious to their actions. “He would be a great boyfriend for anyone.” You smiled. “As I said, no bad quality about him.”

Barry grinned widely.

You looked at Barry’s two friends, noticing how they were signaling each other during the conversation. “So, Caitlin, are you and Cisco together?”

Barry laughed.

Caitlin bit her lip and Cisco almost choked on his drink. “No!” they said at the same time. “I’m engaged,” Caitlin explained. “And she’s not my type,” Cisco pointed out.

You nodded. “Sorry. It’s just you two seem so close.”

Barry was still grinning like an idiot, proud that you were able to change the topic. However, his hopes would soon be crushed. 

Cisco asked, “Like how Barry and you are so close?”

You looked at your lap and pursed your lips. Barry’s grin completely disappeared. He shook his head with a smile, trying to play it off cool. “We just knew each other from high school, guys.” Despite his grin, Barry was red with embarrassment.

You just smiled a little and agreed, “High school friends.”

Cisco looked at his wrist and stood up. “Well, look at the time. Caitlin, we need to get back to the lab.”

Caitlin nodded. “Of course.”

Barry pushed himself up, but Cisco pushed him back in the seat next to you. “Barry, you need to stay here. It’s your day off, remember?”

Barry stuttered, trying to protest, “Guys, guys, it’s not, I don’t have days off!”

Before he could protest further, the two waved and left. 

Barry and you sat there in silence for a second or two. You apologized, “I am so sorry, Barry. I didn’t mean to scare your friends off.”

Barry shook his head. “Oh no. No, no, no. You didn’t scare them off. They’re just-” he stared at the direction they left in, “my friends.” He smiled and laughed a little.

“You have some weird friends, Barry,” you giggled. 

He shrugged. “You have me.”

“Right. Then, I do have one weird friend.” Then, something caught your eye. It was an envelope. “What’s this?”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s nothing- it, uh”

It was too late; you had already opened it. It was two tickets to the nearby movie theater. You tilted your head. “Your friends must have left it here.”

Barry grit his teeth and averted his gaze. Cisco and him were planning to see a movie that day. Caitlin was supposed to hang out with them before going back to pick up Ronnie and go on a date with him. He didn’t think Cisco would leave the tickets.

“Well,” you said, “I think it would be a shame if these went to waste. Whaddya say, Barry Allen, wanna go to the movies?”

Barry opened his mouth to speak. He stuttered, “Well, I mean the two of us, just us.” He waved his hands around. “Not that I wouldn’t like to spend my time with you, it’s just. Uh.” He looked around, maybe seeing if he could find some answers nearby. 

“Barry?” You asked. “Would you like to go to the movies with me?”

Barry scratched the back of his neck, smiling a little. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll go to the movies with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cisco and Cait are the best at teasing Barry about his crush, honestly. 
> 
> If you really enjoyed this oneshot, please consider commenting . Thanks so much!


End file.
